Stay Tuned for Danger (video game)
Stay Tuned for Danger is the second game in the Nancy Drew adventure series. It was released on November 13, 1999, and was based on Nancy Drew Files #17: Stay Tuned for Danger. In the game, Nancy goes to New York City to investigate death threats against actor Rick Arlen. On November 17, 2011, Her Interactive announced Stay Tuned for Danger would be discontinued; after fixing some bugs in the game through internal troubleshooting, they re-released the game on August 9, 2016, as a digital download available exclusively through their website. Synopsis Go undercover to save daytime TV's biggest star from the danger lurking in the wings! Nancy's reputation for solving mysteries offers her the chance to investigate behind the scenes of a high-profile daytime drama television show in New York City. Mattie Jensen, an actress on the daytime soap opera "Light of Our Love," is renting Nancy's Aunt Eloise's apartment in New York, and has decided to ask you to investigate a new case for her. Mattie's co-star, Rick Arlen, has been receiving threatening letters recently and now it's up to you to get to the bottom of them. Clues are everywhere you look, but so is treachery! Only cleverness and craft can outwit this culprit - will Nancy discover the truth before the final curtain call? Stay tuned to find out! * Interrogate the famous actors and investigate a television set * Sneak onto the set after hours and discover secret passageways * Defuse a bomb and escape from locked rooms Characters Mattie Jensen Mattie plays Serena Livingstone on Light of Our Love, and is basically considered the real star. She is your average soft-hearted girlfriend. Rick Arlen Rick plays Rory Danner on Light of Our Love. He's very conceited, and flirtatious. Unlike Mattie, he hasn't been taking the death threats seriously. Lillian Weiss Lillian is the director of Light of Our Love. She's quite grumpy and doesn't appreciate Nancy asking her questions. Millie Strathorn Millie is the prop master at the studio. She can't seem to distinguish between reality and fantasy, and also tries to write various things into the scripts. William Pappas Bill is the producer for Light of Our Love. Dwayne Powers Dwayne is Mattie's agent. She is his only client; although all his other clients left when he started failing financially, Mattie stuck with him because she doesn't want the person who made her career to fail. Ralph Guardino Ralph is the security guard at the World Wide Broadcasting headquarters. Phone Friends The phone is located in the entryway of Mattie's apartment. Bess Marvin Bess is one of Nancy's best friends. She offers Nancy advice and hints. George Fayne George is Nancy's other best friend, and also offers her advice and hints. She and Bess are cousins. Ned Nickerson Ned is Nancy's boyfriend, and also offers her advice and hints. Trivia * The locked drawer originally did have a key made, but the designers at the time forgot to include it in the final product. During the 2017 Twitch stream of the game, Little Jackalope showed the contents of the drawer, which were fan letters secretly written by Mattie to convince Rick to stay on the show. * The Millie Strathorn character is a tribute to Mildred "Millie" Wirt Benson, the original ghostwriter of the Nancy Drew books. Benson also received a "Special Thanks" credit. Continuity * Nancy compares Rick's determination to date Nancy to that of Daryl Gray. * Nancy seems to have come straight from Florida to New York; George asks if Nancy solved her previous case, while Ned jokes he'll be an old man by the time she gets back to River Heights. Foreshadowing ''Curse of Blackmoor Manor'' * On a magazine at Mattie's house, the female model is Linda Penvellyn (or at least the stock photo of her). * Millie has a discarded script on her computer mentioning "Blackmoor Mansion". Main/recurring character revelations * Bess is a fan of Light of Our Love, and of Rick Arlen. George is a fan of Mattie Jensen. * Aunt Eloise has an apartment in New York City. Allusions * Light of Our Love is a parody of Days of Our Lives and One Life to Live. * On the visitors log, there are two signatures that stand out: "J. Claesson" is a reference to a Her Interactive board member at the time; and "Kim Ulmer" is a reference to one of the games' designers, Kris Ulmer. * WWB could be a reference to the film studio Warner Bros. Pictures, who own the film rights to the Nancy Drew character. * When Rick sarcastically mentioned Nancy was celebrating her 70th birthday, he was alluding to the 70th anniversary of the Nancy Drew character. Goofs * While filming the scene, Rick is about the same height as Mattie. At the end, however, he is significantly taller than her. Category:Stay Tuned for Danger Category:PC Games